


if you give a dog a boyfriend(ménage à trois)

by jolielaide



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolielaide/pseuds/jolielaide
Summary: “I...was thinking.”“There’s a first time for everything,”“About what?”





	if you give a dog a boyfriend(ménage à trois)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote for [that green gentleman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f3K2sEHuIM) by panic! at the disco for the 97! at the dico ficfest. thank u mods for putting this tgther i had a bunch of fun :) also thx dia for being a real one and beta-ing this super last min! ily :) 
> 
> title is from a childrens book... (i KNOW) 
> 
>    
> enjoy this crime (i hope)

Mingyu is a library assistant and he's awful at his job. He drops stacks of books on his toes, fucks up shelving nonfictions and gets his fingers caught in the photocopy machine. But the librarians are all over 60 and Mingyu is just fresh meat they can coax into carrying heavy equipment and spoil halfway to hell. So he gets to keep it.

 

Minghao is a sculptor at a pottery studio and he's great at his job. Or at least that's what Mingyu assumes. He comes home with clay in his hair, on his face and underneath his fingernails and forgets to wash his hands until dinner time.

 

Seokmin is an... entrepreneur?

 

And they all live happily in their flat in Seattle, Washington.

...

Mingyu wakes up blearily, slings an arm across the bed and gets a punch in the gut from Minghao in return. He groans and rolls over, too tired to feel pain, and comes nose to nose with Seokmin, who’s just blinking his eyes open.

 

Mingyu moves onto his back. Feeling the distinct warmth of someone's fingers slipped up his shirt and splayed against his stomach. Of Seokmin, now awake and nuzzling into Mingyu consciously.

 

Living with the two of them has always felt like a vivid fever dream. The hand under his shirt curls, blunt nails scraping against the sensitive skin. _ Really  _ vivid.

 

It’s just; suddenly, he’s walking into the kitchen to find Seokmin singing while he makes breakfast and Minghao drumming his hands on the counter he’s sitting on, bouncing his heels rhythmically against the cabinets to serve as a base beat and has to blink twice. Taking the subway with Minghao; accepting packed lunches from Seokmin at the door; refusing kisses from Seokmin at the door.

 

“I...was thinking.” Mingyu starts, throat closing up.

 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Minghao quips, the same time Seokmin smiles and says, in complete earnesty “About what?”

 

Mingyu sits up in bed, letting the blankets pool around his waist. Minghao groans and steals his hand out from Mingyu's shirt (oh!) to yank the blanket up his shoulder. Seokmin just takes advantage of the newly revealed space and stretches his arms across the sheets. Mingyu twists around to watch Minghao catch his hand and bring the palm to his head, smothering his face in it and blowing a raspberry cheekily.

Seokmin’s laugh strikes a chord inside Mingyu. One that's being played a lot more recently. He swallows.

 

“About breakfast.” He croaks, eyes trained on Minghao’s fingers around Seokmin’s wrist. They barely manage to circle all the way around. Minghao pulls his face away from Seokmin’s hand, but doesn’t let go, pulls it to his bare chest instead. He’s smiling.

 

“You should do that thinking thing more often,”

 

Seokmin snorts and Mingyu lies back on his trapped arms huffily. Minghao catches Seokmin's other wrist and holds him there while Mingyu pins him down, writhing around and pretending to be going back to sleep. It takes a few minutes and desperate pleas from Seokmin that his fingers are going numb for Mingyu to let up. He sits up enough for Seokmin to free his arms, then collapses back on the bed. Seokmin sighs softly, silently rejoicing with his hands cradled to his face. He lays his torso across the two of them, wiggling the feeling back into his fingers and pouting.

 

Minghao smiles, leans down and kisses him. Seokmin grins into it and deepens the kiss immediately, looping his arms around Minghao’s neck. Minghao takes his enthusiasm with stride, and pushes back double the force. They grow eager, and the kiss grows bold, frenzied. Minghao pushes Seokmin backwards, over Mingyu and onto the opposite side of the bed, taking his time to hook his legs over either side of Seokmin’s waist. Mingyu swallows. He has this sudden, irrepressible urge to join in, his lips ache with it. But he still wants to be asked, he  _ needs _ to be asked, to feel really  _ truly _ wanted and it overpowers anything else, always does. And he  _ knows  _ it’s not like this for Seokmin and Minghao一 he knows he’s alone in this.

But, well. Here’s the thing: If it were up to Mingyu, his entire life could be condensed into three seasons of a sitcom, and it’d be called  _ The Seokmin and Minghao Show!(also Mingyu is here sometimes) _

So he just watches, waits, too lazy to even touch himself to the sight of Seokmin opening up and whining into Minghao’s mouth, sweet and hot for it. Let’s the yearning roll through him like waves. Minghao cups Seokmin’s chin with one hand and reaches out blindly with the other. Mingyu holds it on instinct, confused. Minghao grunts and tears his hand away, grips Mingyu’s wrist and yanks him toward them. It’s not the permission he was waiting for, but he follows all the same.

 

Minghao rolls off Seokmin and onto the floor, standing over them and thumbing his nipple absentmindedly. Mingyu takes his place on top of Seokmin easily, gasps when Seokmin rolls his hips up. He laughs at Mingyu’s miffed expression.

 

“Take off your shirt,” He says, already pulling it up his chest. Mingyu wrinkles his nose but raises his arms anyways. His eyes dart over to Minghao, he usually likes to do this part himself, and is greeted with a bottle of lube thrown at his face. He ducks and it flies over his head and falls harmlessly onto the empty space.

 

“I don't even have my dick out yet!” He cries. Minghao leans down and kisses the indignation off his lips. Mingyu sighs and opens his mouth to him anyways, winding a hand around his neck and tugging playfully at the short hair there. Minghao growls and tweaks his nipple. Mingyu bites his bottom lip. Minghao drags his nails down the side of his ribs. Mingyu—

 

Seokmin, ever the peacemaker, interrupts them with a high whine. “Play nice!”

 

They both pull away, mumbling apologies. Minghao makes his way around the bed and crawls onto the opposite side. Picks up where he left off.

 

Mingyu strains to meet his kiss full force without falling off his perch on Seokmin’s hips. Kisses him back soft and lazy, moaning with Minghao's tongue in his mouth and whining when he pulls away.

 

Minghao leans back on his knees and works his hand into Mingyu’s boxers, holding the base of him for a few moments, makes sure Mingyu squirms. Before spitting into his palm, letting the saliva dribble and gripping Mingyu again. Stroking him painfully slow, steady pressure all the way from base to tip.

It's  _ agony _ .

 

By now Mingyu is obviously turned on, hard and almost leaking into Minghao's hand. “There—was lube right there.” He manages, embarrassment overtaking him at the low moan that cuts through the middle of his sentence.

 

Minghao smiles back, devilishly charming. “But you like it this way.”

 

Mingyu looks away, heat rising up to his chest and face. Minghao coos, tightening his hold on Mingyu's cock just barely. He grabs Mingyu’s chin with his free hand, faces him toward himself. Mingyu shudders, but meets his eyes without struggle.

 

“Pretty.  _ So _ pretty. Look at him Seokminnie—how did we get so lucky?” He pinches Mingyu's cheek as he says it, the praise washing over him like a tidal wave. He can feel Seokmin running his hands down his thighs, hears him hum his assent. His skin feels like an open flame; vulnerable,  _ burning  _ —he aches with it. The pairs of hands tracking their lazy way across his body only gasoline on it. 

 

“You're going to ride Seokmin now. For me? Can you do that for me baby?”

 

Mingyu only nods, want piercing through his stomach like searing knives. Hastily, he climbs off Seokmin and onto the bed beside him. Seokmin’s whine gets cut off by Minghao settling in between his thighs. Hazily, Mingyu pours lube onto his hand and slips it between his own legs, watching Minghao press messy kiss after kiss into the tan planes of Seokmin’s thighs. Seokmin whimpers into the back of his hand, head thrown back on the pillows as Minghao mouths, wetly, hotly, at the head of his cock straining right through his boxers.

 

Minghao fits two fingers past the waistband of Seokmin’s underwear, snaps it against the skin to watch him yelp. Then pulls it off completely. Mingyu finally snaps out of it, spurred into action by the sight of Minghao drizzling lube down past Seokmin’s balls and onto his asshole.

 

Slowly, he pushes a finger into himself, groaning so loud and low he draws Minghao's attention from where he's turning Seokmin into a sloppy mess from a messy blowjob and fingering him even messier.

 

Minghao smiles, taps Seokmin’s cock against his pursed lips. Says, when he notices the way Mingyu is rocking back against his hand, “Add another.”

 

Mingyu obeys eagerly, pulling his hand out completely and pushing another finger into himself. Minghao hums around the cock in his throat, eyes dark and promising, intent on Mingyu’s fingers, chest, lips. He pulls off Seokmin, lets drool dribble it’s way down his chin and onto his cock. The sound Seokmin makes at that visibly punches the breath out of Minghao.

 

“ _ So _ lucky...I want you to fuck me later, yeah?” Minghao says under his breath. Seokmin keens and he groans, fully indulging himself in the gorgeous view; Seokmin spread out on the bed, flushed chest heaving and panting deliriously into his hand, the other clawing at the pillow behind him. Minghao drags his fingers meanly along the inside of Seokmin, mouths at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Eyes, hazy with lust, with longing, he darts them between Minghao and Mingyu, eyelashes glittering with tears.

 

“ _ Please, _ ”

 

Mingyu whines, unsteadily fucks three fingers in and out of himself. He struggles to shove himself higher on the bed, searching for that better angle. He pushes his head into the pillow, face a breath away from Seokmin’s profile and panting a delirious litany of both of their names, fingers finally hitting his prostate.

 

“Now. Now一fuck me now.” He says, into Seokmin’s flushed face, nibbles on his earlobe. Minghao gets up to fetch a few condoms from the nightstand and rolls one on both himself and Seokmin. Dizzy with arousal, Mingyu barely manages to roll himself onto Seokmin, needs the hands on his waist to line his ass up with Seokmin’s cock.

 

He sinks down slow, feels Minghao’s warmth against his sweaty back as he pushes into Seokmin simultaneously. Below him, Seokmin is a picture of perfection, hair strewn out and red bitten mouth hanging open in a groan. Once Mingyu is settled, he holds himself still with some effort as Seokmin adjusts to the slight sensory overload, then plants his hands on either side of Seokmin’s chest and rocks himself up and down, slowly, just how Seokmin likes it. 

 

Seokmin loves fucking slow; gentle, tender beyond belief. Mingyu has spent many hours on the receiving end of this kind of loving, just hanging off the edge of spilling over, at the complete mercy of Seokmin’s unhurried pace. The undemanding, leisurely setting of it all drives Mingyu to earth shattering orgasms, every time. On the other hand, Seokmin himself loves getting fucked hot and heady, just edging into rough. Minghao is the best at this.

 

Mingyu leans down onto his elbows, kisses Seokmin slobbery, over eager for the way Seokmin cants his hips up desperately. He humours him, if just for a bit, then pushes his body onto Seokmin’s, holds him down and sets the pace anguishingly slow. Minghao kisses over the knobs of his spine, mumbling a mantra of praise into his skin, directed at nobody in particular.

 

“ _ Lucky. Lucky. Lucky. _ ” Mingyu feels him say, so sweet, so reverent. He tries and fails to raise himself up, landing harshly with his hand beside Seokmin’s head. He uses the opportunity to kiss him again until Minghao helps him up with an arm hooked around his waist. Seokmin whines at the loss and Mingyu rewards him by slamming his hips down.

 

Minghao pulls Mingyu closer to him, chest to back, raises his arm higher and slips two fingers into his mouth, bites down on the bared skin between his neck and shoulder. Mingyu whimpers pathetically, looking down at Seokmin. He can only imagine what a picture the two of them must make right now. Glowing with hot slick of good sex in the golden morning light.

 

“I’m gonna一Oh God.” Seokmin cuts himself off, cumming. His eyes go unfocused as he seizes up and shudders. Mingyu hums, and pulls himself off Seokmin unceremoniously. Minghao thrusts into Seokmin a few more times before his own orgasm has him curling into himself over Seokmin, grip bruising. Mingyu, being the only one that hasn’t cum just yet, tries to get a hand around his cock but stops just shy of it. Seokmin crawls over his leg, into the space between his legs. He chokes on air and Seokmin shoots him a small smile, reaches up and pulls Mingyu's hand to the back of his head. Just  _ this _ close to cumming, Mingyu doesn't object at all, tightens his grip in Seokmin's hair and uses it to thrust into his throat double time.

 

Seokmin just screws his eyes shut, braces his hands against Mingyu's thighs and takes it, takes and takes and takes.... Mingyu gasps, pushes his hips into Seokmin's mouth, holding him there as he shakes through his orgasm.

 

Seokmin raises his head, looking a little lost, eyes glittering with new tears. Mingyu laughs, brushes his sweaty bangs out of his face apologetically. He drags his hand down Seokmin's face slowly, with two fingers, gently pries his lips open from opposite ends. Seokmin grins the best he can with his mouth being stretched like that, Mingyu's cum paints his mouth, some escaping over his puffy lips.

 

Says, through a mouthful of cum and Mingyu's fingers, through fuzzy post orgasmic lethargy, "You're  _ nichse _ "

 

Mingyu laughs, "Not as nice as you,"

...

Minghao takes his time cleaning the both of them up. Surprisingly doting even when they do nothing but whine. He falls back into bed with them, wearing Mingyu's shirt. Seokmin immediately clambers on top of him, stretching his face out for a kiss.

 

“Anyways,” Minghao says and turns to Mingyu, ignoring Seokmin. Seokmin whines and thrashes about but Minghao surges on undeterred. “What about breakfast?”

 

"There's something wrong with our apartment,"

 

"There is?" Mingyu nods solemnly. Minghao laughs.

 

“We should buy a plant,” Mingyu replies, only slightly distracted by the warmth of Minghao’s breath on his cheek. He keeps his eyes on the flat white ceiling. On the yellowish discoloured water stain from flooding from the apartment above. “A fern, or something.”

 

“Too cold for ferns in Seattle. Waffles?” Minghao offers, fingers playing the line of Seokmin’s face. Seokmin scrunches up his nose, making a drawn out, disgusted noise. “Ew, no. You make them too sweet.”

 

“Or an anthurium. With the red leaves.”

 

“Flowers,” Minghao corrects. “What do you mean they’re too sweet?”

 

Seokmin blushes, turning his face away. Minghao tweaks the bridge of his nose and he yelps, “What do you  _ mean _ .”

Mingyu bites the bullet and eats Minghao’s waffles with him, still thinking about how an orchid would look on their countertop. The syrup sticks to the back of his throat and makes him feel lethargic with every swallow, he eyes Seokmin’s cereal with envy. When Minghao has his back turned he leans over and catches a spoonful of it between his teeth. He grins at Seokmin thankfully, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Seokmin smiles back. But when Minghao turns around and feeds him bite sized pieces of waffle with a hand underneath his chin like he's a kid, he can't help but open his mouth a little wider, chew a little more enthusiastically.

...

[The thing about falling in love, the thing no one tells you. Is that it's different each time. Love, the ultimate variable.

It was different when Seokmin smiled at him over the library desk, sheepily returning a book, months overdue and five minutes before closing. Different when he checked the book in, dazed and still staring shell shocked at Seokmin. Forgets to even charge him.

 

_ “You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen in this place!” Mingyu had blurted out afterwards, breath misting. His ears burned and he shoved his hands in his pockets, marveled at how all his mental faculties shut down when Seokmin laughed. _

 

_ “That's not true. You work here.” _

It was different when he shook Minghao's hand for the first time, Seokmin smiling nervously at Mingyu over his shoulder.  _ He wants us to like each other _ , Mingyu had thought. So he did just that, did everything in his power to make Minghao like him. And then a little more than that.

 

When Mingyu had kissed Seokmin against the wall of his apartment, Minghao over his shoulder and whispering hot encouragements into his ear, fingers digging into his hip, it was…. different.

 

_ “Call him pretty. Say he’s good. He likes it--when you tell him. He likes it.” _

 

Then they moved in together and it’s different.

 

It's good.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hpe u liked!!! please tell me so  
>  
> 
> im on twitter! @mnghaoke pls talk to me im always lonely :]


End file.
